Irreplaceable
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Akabane Kuroudo talks about the difference between an amethyst and a diamond. (AkaBan, Akagami)


**Irreplaceable**

Disclaimer: I don't own GetBackers or any of its characters. XD Wish I did though. XD

A/N: AkabaneBan / AkabaneKagami. 'Nuff said :)

* * *

Ring, ring.

Akabane heard his phone ring and he saw Hevn's name on the screen. He answered it right away thinking that there is a task she wants him to do.

And a task it is.

He met up with her in the infamous Honky Tonk cafe to discuss the details of the mission.

"I accept the job, Hevn-san."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akabane-san. Demo, your partner is not here yet."

"Ahh.. A partner. Who might it be?"

A ring from the door.

And in came the invincible Get Backer, Midou Ban.

"Okay Hevn. Let's get this going. Who's my partner?"

"Ohayou, Midou-kun.. It's a perfect day for a job, isn't it?"

Ban's eyes almost popped out as it widened in shock.

"What the hell do you mean!?"

"Anou ne.. Ban-kun.. Akabane-san will be your partner for the job.", said Hevn with a slight quiver in her voice.

"But of all the people, why does it have to be him!?"

"Yare, yare..", said Akabane looking at the rusty wall clock. "Our client is waiting for us. We wouldn't want to be late for our first job together, right Midou-kun?"

"Arrghh.."

"I wonder, Midou-kun, why you're not that willing to work with me? Is there something bothering you? Are you scared?"

"Scared!? Hell no, Jackal!" and he stomped out of the cafe and got inside his car. "Get inside Jackal and I'll show you who's boss!"

"No, thank you. I think I'll walk." and with a smile on his face, he stroded off.

On the other hand, Ban sat on the driver's seat, cursing everything he passed by. Teeth gritted, hands shaking due to anger, he mumbled, "This is all Ginji's fault. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't have to be confined in that fucking hospital because of a damn rice ball! (1)"

Why? Why exactly is working with Akabane bothering him so much? Definitely, it wasn't fear. He beat Akabane once before. There's no reason for him to be scared. It wasn't fear. It was something else.. Maybe.

Just maybe.

"Wandering off again, Midou-kun?", said Akabane, almost in a whisper as he leaned on Ban's car looking straight into Ban's eyes.

"What the--?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're at our client's house already and obviously, your thoughts disturb you too much to notice.", he chuckled which caused the Jagan heir to cast a look of fury.

"Whatever.", he managed to blurt out as he got out from his car slamming the door loudly.

Shortly after Ban's cursing, they walked along the wide garden of their client's place. They rang the doorbell and gave the client the papers and documentaries which, according to Hevn, are 'very very very' important.

And so, after a successful job, they walked off to the apartment Hevn especially reserved for them to stay in since it's a three-day retrieval-delivery job.

Ban slumped on the bed, burrying his face under the pillow as to avoid Akabane's fox-like stare. He felt Akabane beside him and he could tell that the doctor was familiarizing with the place.

"I get this side of the bed.", said Ban, not even looking at his partner. "I don't understand why Hevn couldn't provide a decent room with two beds!"

"This is a decent room, Midou-kun. It just doesn't have two beds."

"Any room with two beds is decent enough if I have to share it with you!"

Akabane shook his head with a playful smile on his lips. He took off his hat and placed it on the table beside Ban's half of the bed as he rested himself on the other half.

"I wonder yet again, Midou-kun, why you seem so grumpy despite succeeding in a job?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, really. My curiosity is just getting to me."

"Oh.. So you really want to know eh?", Ban started filled with sarcasm. "Well, first, it's just one part of our job. Second, this room sucks big time. And third, I have to work with you."

"Sou ka.. Then what's wrong with working with me?"

"Simple. Because you're a psychopath doctor who's existence, I think, is never understandable."

The doctor chuckled and he replied, "Well, Midou-kun.. You seem to be a very nice partner. I'll get a lot of fun from this job, I can tell."

_**The next, next day.. **_

At the night of their last job together, they rested on the same place and same bed, very tired indeed. The third job was the most difficult, since it required both retrieval and delivery skills.

As Ban layed flat on his half of the bed, he felt glove-covered fingers stroke his face. He had this eery sensation inside him that made him push the hand aside.. violently, take note.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

Akabane silenced him as he lightly placed his fingers on Ban's lips. Then he spoke, "I didn't expect I'll want you for the night, Midou-kun.", and with a chuckle, the distance between them began to disappear.. poof. Gone.

_**Ban's POV **_

Fuck. What the hell is going on!? With that bastard's lips, now on mine, my eyes widen in pure shock. But soon, these shock-inflicted eyes of mine, turned half-lidded with all this, _fuck, I hate to admit it_, pleasure he's giving me.

Just then, he revealed his bare hands. I've never seen them before without those creepy white gloves. They were as pale and blank as his face. And those hands began to crawl up my body, unbuttoning my shirt and hastily taking it off and throwing it aside. I heard my pants unzip and I caught a sight of it being piled up with my shirt on the floor, soon with my boxers.

It makes me wonder how he can do so many things while still playing with my mouth with his blood-hungry one. And it also makes me wonder why the hell I submitted myself to this man. I wanted to yell at him and curse him. But my damn instincts tell me to let him take over.. to love him. Shit. I almost wished that this was all a damn dream my Jagan casted upon me. But it wasn't. This is real. Speaking of Jagan.. Hey. I can just cast a dream on him to make him think that this never happened. Right. I readied myself. I looked at him, and he was looking at me the whole time so there's no problem.

Until.. he stopped. I felt his fingers again on my face, this time, glove-less. He caressed my face gently. One could never tell that those hands belong to that blood-hungry bastard almost everyone fears so much. Then he stroked my damp-from-sweat bangs aside.

"Beautiful, Midou-kun.. Very beautiful."

"What?"

"Your eyes. I've never seen anything like it. Except amethysts. They're just as beautiful."

I didn't know what to say. I'm sure I fucking want to kill myself right now because I _want_ to kiss him. So I did. He kissed back. I grinned.

"You bastard. I have never done this before, you know that!?"

"Hontou? What about with Ginji-kun?"

"What the--? Shut up."

"You enjoyed this, didn't you, Midou-kun?"

Silence.

"I know you did", Akabane chuckled knowing that silence means 'yes'.

_'Ahh.. Just like Kyouji-kun.', _he thought.

"Oy, Jackal."

"Yes?"

"I'll send you straight to hell if one day that Babylon flirt chases me with a big dagger in his hand wanting to take my life away from me."

"Oh? I wouldn't be surprised if Kagami-kun does that."

"Don't be over-confident. He'll hate you if you love yourself too much."

"Is that an advice?"

"No. Just a tip."

_**The next day.. **_

I woke up as the stupid heat stung my skin. I pulled up a pillow against my head to keep it from the sun. And as my hands stroded past my shoulder, I felt it wet-- with blood. I felt a mark on it. A 'J' mark. That bastard! I gritted my teeth in anger. But then, I sighed. I realized, and I'm sure, that it was the first and last 'love mark' I'll get from that Akabane Kuroudo. Stupid, Midou Ban. Very stupid. Obviously, he loves that Babylon flirt too damn much. He's too good for me and that stupid Babylonian is way better than me in Jackal's eyes. Curse the world. I stared at the empty space on _his_ half of the bed and I hated myself.

Because I _loved_ that psychopath doctor who's existence, I think, is never understandable.

_**Meanwhile.. **_

_**Akabane's POV **_

I opened the door to our apartment and got inside. How I missed my diamond. I shut the door behind me, knowing where he is already as I heard the gushisng of water from the faucet. Ahh.. Bath time.

"You're back, Dr. Jackal.", he welcomed with a smile on that delicate face of his.

"Did you miss me, Kyouji-kun?", I asked, stepping inside the bathroom.

He smiled, sweeter than ever, and pulled my tie so I can get closer to his naked figure in the tub. I missed him so much. Three days without that unique touch of his, is just unbearable. His eyes which looked at me lovingly, his wet hair that made him look sexier than ever, his body which I can't wait to explore again, his lips which were now pressed against mine, his hands which were pulling my tie and throwing it aside.

"I missed you too..", I replied, with a playful smile visible on my lips. I took my clothes off and dipped in the tub with him. And as he rested his head on my chest with his hands playing with mine, I can't help but think about what Midou-kun told me.

_"Don't be over-confident. He'll hate you if you love yourself too much."_

He was very wrong about that. I chuckled. Kyouji-kun is the king of narcissm himself. What happened between me and Midou-kun is nothing but a memory. I could never replace this precious Kagami Kyouji with anything or anyone.

I feel sorry for Midou-kun. I pity him..

.. For a diamond could never be replaced with an amethyst.

_**O w a r i :)**_

* * *

(1) The hospital episode. XD Can't think of something else. ;

A/N: Gyaaah! First AkaBan fic! Still.. AKAGAMI forevuh! XD I LOVE IT! XD


End file.
